powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 19: Ryu's Brain
Act 19: Ryu's Brain is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash Synopsis The team resumes their training, but Ryu can't stop thinking about the dream he had last night. It is still about the war, but this time Lina is Missing along with Nero and the Yamiryu. In this dream, Ryu fights Kaler but is defeated as his friends are killed alongside him. Cassidy asks him whats wrong, but as established, he does not want to tell her. As Nero is deciding who to execute of his captured slaves, he comes across the dragon, BrainRyu. BrainRyu, simmilar to Amazer is a master of Psycological Warfare. He claims he can capture Ryu and get inside his brain and ruin him from the inside. Nero decides he'll spare him for now, so long as he defeats the rangers. Kageryu releases KageRed to assist him. Akuma tells him that the rangers have bonded with their shurikens enough that they may be used as sacrifices instead. Kageryu decides that he'll let this one kidnapp the rangers and use them. Ryu decides to take a walk, and meets a person named Mike on the way. Mike asks if he is the Red Ranger and he asks about his adventures. Then, all of a sudden, BrainRyu comes up and attacks Mike, luring Ryu into a trap. When BrainRyu frees Mike, he attacks Ryu. It turns out, he was KageRed the entire time. They kidnapp Ryu and take him to the Palace. Nero walks in on the Brainwashing and retrieving of the intelligence of Ryu on how to beat the other Rangers. He decides that Ryu deserves more torture and inputs a beast into Ryu's brain. Cassidy Notices that Ryu has been gone for a long time and asks Blake to look for him. Blake over hears BrainRyu coming to go to the Ranger's Dojo. Blake goes to warn the others and decides to go saver Ryu himself. Cassidy says that Blake is stronger than her and he needs to protect the dojo himself. Cassidy will go after Ryu. Nero states there is a change in plans and has Ryu sent out to defeat the rangers. Kageryu does not want to do it, but sucombs to his immediate master's will. Akuma accepts this and continues to wait. Meanwhile, Cassidy finds Ryu and Tries to save him, but Ryu attacks her instead. She does not understand why and retreats to the dojo. The four are not able to fight Ryu with out hurting him. and figures that BrainRyu is controlling him since they follow the same moves. The four attack BrainRyu and KageRed and destroy the brain control device and releases him. The four defeat BrainRyu, and Ryu regains his memory. He fights and nearly defeats KageRed but he retreats in time. BrainRyu grows and the team defeats him with the Blade Splash Megazord. Meanwhile, Tendou finnaly happens on Lina. They see each other and remember their memories together. Horseface has lost Tendou and returns to Ginsui. The King decides that Tendou has betrayed his people and gives Horsefacec an army of Silver Nin to attack Tendou. At the dojo Ryu suffers from amnesia, so now he does not remember the dream.Ryu has a massive headaches and starts to feel warped. As it turns out Nero planted a device that allows him to see everything Ryu sees and know every thing Ryu knows. He now knows that Tendou is looking for Lina. Nero decides that it is time to torture Lina for her betrayal. What will he do with this? Debuts -BrainRyu Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash